Problematisk
by Adamantyne
Summary: Iruka og Kakashi mødes som aftalt, men uventede hændelser komplicerer tingene. OOC


Iruka skrånede over den støvede vej mod det lille hus på den anden side. Han stod tøvende på dørtærsklen et øjeblik, og lod sin hånd glide over sit brune, opsatte hår, før han bankede på. Der kom intet svar, og han vendte sig om og tog et par skridt ud på gaden, før han igen drejede rundt og satte kursen mod døren. Han stod og kiggede på træudskæringerne i et par minutter, før han endnu en gang bankede på, denne gang lidt kraftigere.

Der hørtes rumsteren inde fra huset og et øjeblik efter gik døren op.

Manden, der havde åbnet, stirrede på den anden i et par sekunder før hans ene øje, det andet skjult under hans hovedbeklædning, lukkedes i det smil, der gemte sig under hans maske.

"Jeg havde ikke regnet med, du kom." lød det fra manden med masken.

"Vi havde en aftale." var det korte svar fra brunetten.

"Har du tænkt dig at invitere mig indenfor?" fortsatte han, hans ansigt væsentligt mildere end hans stemme.

Den maskebærende, en høj og lidt ældre mand med sølvgråt hår, der stod ud i vejret, trådte til side med den ene arm strakt ud for sig; en gestus, der bød den anden velkommen.

"Tak." Iruka trådte ind i den lille entre, og hængte sin vest på knagerækken til højre for sig. Herefter fortsatte han op af den stejle trappe, der var placeret til venstre i rummet.

"Du spilder ikke tiden." kluklo husets ejer.

Brunetten stoppede op på trappen og kastede et blik tilbage mod hoveddøren, et skævt smil bredte sig på hans læber.

"Skulle jeg da det?" spurgte han, før han fortsatte opstigningen.

Den højeste af de to lo lavt, og gjorde kort proces i at følge efter den anden.

Iruka åbnede hjemmevant den første dør i den korte gang, der var for enden af trappen, og gik ind i et lille, lyst værelse, hvor den eneste møblering var en seng, et skab og en kommode. Der lå forskellige beklædningsstykker spredt ud over gulvtæppet.

Han satte sig på sengen og ventede til den anden gjorde ham selskab.

Sådan sad de i et stykke tid, deres blikke fastlåst til hinanden.

Pludselig greb den mindste af de to den anden om nakken, trak hans maske ned om halsen på ham, og pressede sin mund mod hans. Hans handling blev snarligt eftergjort.

Iruka frigjorde sin hånd fra sin partners hals, og rakte begge hænder ned mod den andens hofte for at løfte op i hans trøje.

Den gråhårede lænede sig en anelse tilbage, og lod sine øjne glide ned et øjeblik. Han tog et løst greb Irukas håndled før han løftede blikket igen og lod det hvile på et sted over hans skulder.

"Kakashi?" lød det, nærmest ængsteligt.

Kakashi sagde ikke noget, fortsatte bare med at stirre ud i luften.

En mørklødet hånd greb om et blegt kæbeparti, og tvang ejermandens ansigt nedad. Stålgrå øjne stirrede ind i brune, og Kakashi åbnede og lukkede munden et par gange.

"Jeg tror, vi skal stoppe." mumlede han.

Iruka stirrede på ham med store mistroiske øjne. Han gav slip på den anden mand, og rykkede sig væk fra ham for at læne sig mod sengegærdet. Han trak sit ene ben op mod brystet og lod sin arm hvile på det.

"Vi ved begge to godt, det her ikke er holdbart." Kakashi slog opgivende ud med armene, og lod dem falde i sit skød, hvor han nervøst begyndte at vride sine fingre.

"Og hvad så? Vi har det sjovt... ikke?"

"Jo, men hvad fanden gør vi, når folk finder ud af det?" spurgte den gråhårede i en hård tone.

"Hmm... vi finder ud af, præcis hvor meget vi er på røven, og så drager vi mod solnedgangen." Iruka slog en latter op, de rhurtigt forstummede.

"Jeg giver dig ret i første del." sagde Kakashi og et lille smil lysnede hans dystre træk.

"Jeg ved det, jeg ved det. Synes du virkelig, at vi skal stoppe?"

"Nej, men jeg kan bare ikke rigtigt se nogen udvej, medmindre..." sluttede den større, og hans blik blev fjernt.

Iruka så, at hans ven var uden for rækkevidde. Han gjorde mine til at rejse sig, da en bleg hånd tog fat i hans albue.

"Vi kunne jo bare sørge for ikke at mødes i hinandens hjem?" intonationen indikerede, at Kakashi stillede et spørgsmål, hans læber spredtes i et stort smil og han blinkede med sit øje.

Iruka stivnede et kort øjeblik, før også hans ansigt lyste op i en nærmest barnlig glæde. Hans fnisen høstede et hævet øjenbryn fra Kakashi.

"Du lyder som en pige," grinte den ældste af de to. Han slog den ene hånd for munden, mens han tog sig til maven med den anden. Den undertrykte latter gav genlyd i rummet.

"Ti nu bare stille, det er ikke pænt at udpege en mands mindre maskuline sider!" svarede Iruka skarpt, hans ansigt var sært forvredet for at undgå selv at bryde ud i grin.

"Ja, ja. Spøg til side," Kakashi lagde sit ansigt i alvorlige folder igen, "jeg mente det faktisk."

"Udendørs sex? Du havde ikke behøvet at spørge." Iruka fniste igen, og stirrede drømmende over den højere rangerende ninjas hårspidser.

"Nej, det havde jeg vel ikke," sagde den anden lavt, som han rejste sig fra sengen. Han bevægede sig mod udgangen, men stoppede få skridt fra døren. Han drog et dybt suk, og vendte ansigtet mod sengen.

"Er det hele virkelig bare en leg for dig, 'Ruka?" spurgte han, hans toneleje lå dybt og den anden syntes ikke at registrere ytringen.

Han gik med langsomme skridt ud mod trappen, og tøvede et øjeblik ved toppen, før han begav sig ned ad den. Da han nåede enden, drejede han mod højre og gik ud i et køkken, der kun var oplyst af gadelamperne udenfor. Han skænkede sig et glas vand, og slog sig ned på en af de to stole, der stod omkring et rundt bord.

Minutter senere lød et nærmest uhørligt smæld, og de to lamper, der hang over henholdsvis køkken- og spisebordet lyste op. Kakashi missede med øjnene mod manden i døråbningen. Han stod med sine hænder på hoften, og så ned på den sammenkrummede skikkelse ved bordet.

"Kakashi, hvordan kunne du vide, at jeg elsker, når folk bare går deres vej og efterlader mig med mit uudløste begær?" spurgte han, hans stemme var tyk af ironi og sært højtidelig.

"Jeg synes, at kunne genkalde, at jeg lige havde sagt, vi ikke kunne fortsætte." svarede han fladt. Han drak det sidste vand i glasset, og trak sin maske op over næsen igen.

"Og jeg syntes, at kunne genkalde, at du lige havde givet et yderst interessant forslag," Iruka gik over mod bordet, og stillede sig bag den anden stol med sine hænder på dens ryg. Hans øjne blev smallere, da han rettede blikket ned mod den blege jōnin.

Kakashi kastede et misbilligende blik mod den anden.

"Nok lød jeg som en pige, men jeg opførte mig i det mindste ikke som en," snerrede brunetten, hans ansigt havde et skær af foragt og hans mund var krøllet sammen i et smil.

"Hold nu kæft, Iruka," lød det nedefra, "det er ikke nogen leg, det her!"

"Hvad er det så, om jeg må spørge?" var det sarkastiske svar, en svag latter gjorde hans næste ord følge, "Med dine humørsvingninger, begynder jeg at tvivle på, om man kan udelukke graviditet."

Kakashi rejste sig brat, stolen skrabede over gulvet og væltede. Han knyttede sine næver, og i et tonefald, der ikke passede til hans truende positur, sagde han, "For mig er det ikke nogen leg."

Den hån, der for øjeblikke siden havde præget Irukas ansigt, var forsvundet som dug for solen. I stedet stod han nu og stirrede mod den ældre mands bryst, mens et forvirret udtryk begyndte at give sig til kende i hans træk.

"Jeg ved godt, det her ikke var aftalen, men hvad kan jeg gøre?" fortsatte den oprevne jōnin. "Måske er det feminint, men jeg har åbenbart svært ved at adskille følelser fra sex. Og du... du..." Kakashi drog et suk og gestikulerede vildt med armene.

"Kakashi." lød den blidt fra den yngre mand.

"Du er ligeglad, Iruka. Jeg forstår det godt!" hans sølvgrå hår vajede, da han vendte sig og gik ud i entreen. Han greb den andens vest, og kastede den hårdt ind i køkkenet. Den yngre chūnin tog et stort skridt frem og greb den kort før den ramte jorden.

Han så, at den anden mand netop havde lynet sin egen vest op og nu stod med hånden på hovedørens håndtag.

"Du behøver ikke låse døren, når du går," lød det lavmælt fra den oprørte ninja.

"Hey, Kakashi! Ve-" Iruka nåede ikke at gøre sætningen færdig, før den maskebærende allerede var forsvundet ud og havde lukket døren.

Kakashi drejede til venstre ned af den støvede gade. Han sparkede til småsten, der lå på hans vej, mens han gik med sine knyttede næver i lommen. Lydløse eder flød i en lind strøm fra hans mund, som stoppede brat, da Iruka nærmede sig med lange skridt. Han satte farten op og genoptog sine forbandelser.

Iruka fulgte ham, hans tempo steg i takt med den forangåendes. De bevægede sig ud af byen, ud mod monumentet, der stod i en lille bevoksning til ære for de shinobi, der var faldet i tjenesten.

Kakashi knælede foran mindestenen. Iruka nærmede sig i et roligt tempo og satte sig på knæ ved siden af Kakashi, da han nåede dertil. Ynglingen lagde sin hånd på den andens skulder, ingen af dem sagde et ord. Sådan sad de længe, kun en svag brise, der ruskede op i træernes blade, samt nogle græshopper brød stilheden. Kakashi greb fat om hånden på sin skulder, og drejede blikket mod sin forfølger. Iruka fulgte hans bevægelser ud af øjenkrogen, en rødmen begyndte at sprede sig over hans kinder.

"Jeg troede, jeg var den eneste," hviskede han, på hans læber var der et næsten umærkeligt smil.

"Så hvad gør vi nu?" spurgte Kakashi idet han rejste sig.

Iruka fulgte trop, han trak på skuldrene.

"Ingen anelse."

"Heller ingen her. Men kan vi godt blive enige om, vi aldrig gør det her igen?" spurgte den ældste i et humoristisk tonefald, "Jeg er normalt ikke så dramatisk anlagt, det sværger jeg."

"I allerhøjeste grad. Der er en grund til, jeg ikke er til piger," kluklo brunetten, "men lige en sidste ting-"

"Hvad?" afbrød Kakashi, før den anden kunne fuldende sin sætning.

"Undskyld." mumlede Iruka.

Kakashi smilte og begyndte at gå tilbage mod byen, "Kommer du?"

* * *

NB: Det her er den første historie, jeg har skrevet på dansk. Det var faktisk overraskende svært at skrive dansk, jeg blev ved med at sidde med engelske vendinger i hovedet (jeg håber ikke, det er alt for tydeligt). Grunden til, at jeg skrev den her, var sådan set, at jeg ville forsøge mig med en ny skrivestil á la Hemmingway. Mit mål var at skrive en historie, der var udelukkende objektiv, og jeg synes egentlig, det lykkedes meget godt (der er et par subjektive sætninger hist og her, men jeg kunne ikke finde ud af at vende dem anderledes). Desuden har jeg også længe gerne villet skrive noget yaoi (og jeg tænkte, at jeg måske kunne komme videre med de andre historier, jeg har gang i, hvis jeg for en gangs skyld kunne få færdiggjort noget) xD!  
Okay, det blev lidt langt det her – undskyld!  
Forresten så har jeg lige tjekket den igennem og ændret et par ting. De fleste kommafejl og (alt for) underlige sætninger skulle gerne være rettet.

**Konstruktiv kritik og reviews modtages med kyshånd^^**


End file.
